The Challenge
by koganlovin
Summary: James Challenges Kendall to dress up as a girl to see who would get the most numbers. Meanwhile Kendall had a hidden agenda, he wanted to see if Logan has feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to Post a little more of this fic. Hope you guys like it, please review and let me know if you would like to read on. **

**And Becca, thanks yet again. You are a really cool gurl! :)**

**The Challenge****  
><strong>Carlos and Kendall sat on the couch watching a hockey game on TV. During a commercial, Carlos turned to look at him remembering the events from earlier that day.  
>"Do you think he'll actually go through with it?" Kendall asked as he put a stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.<br>"Hmm, good question. Knowing James and how much he hates to lose…especially to you...he'll do it." Carlos gently nudged him on his side with his elbow as he chuckled.  
>"Ha. I can't wait to see him dressed up in all that girly getup. It's gonna be epic." Kendall said as he laughed to himself at the thought of James in a dress and make-up.<br>"Hello bitches." James said as he opened the door, drawing all the attention to him. Carlos and Kendall both turned and look at him at the same time. James was standing by the door way with long brown wig and holding two other bags.  
>"Wow you just couldn't wait huh..."Carlos busted out laughing.<br>"Hey I figured if I look this good just in the wig, I'll be able to pull this off." James said as he set the bags on the kitchen counter.  
>"And boy do yah look great." Kendall said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He made his way over to him and sat on the stool next to him.<br>"What, and do you really think you could do better blondy?" James asked as he took the wig off and placed it on top of Kendall's head.  
>"Are you kidding me?…Why are you even asking? I don't just think it, I know I'll make a better looking girl than you." Kendall said as he gave him an intimidating stare-down.<br>"I'm so glad you feel that way, because on my way back, I thought of the perfect way to get you back for this...why don't we make this a little challenge? And knowing that the great Kendall Knight never backs off from a challenge, you'll do it." James said as he leaned in, inches away from Kendall's face, feeling very proud of himself for thinking all this up.  
>"You little fuck, fine…just so I can prove a point...Have you not learned not to mess with me yet, it's on now bitch." Kendall smirked at him, showing him that he wasn't scared of him. At that very second Logan walked out of his room and into the living room. Kendall turned to look at him, Logan smiled his crocked smile giving him a questioning look. Kendall suddenly realized that he was still was wearing the wig and quickly pulled it off as he blushed.<br>"I want no part of this." Logan said as he rolled his eyes at them and walked to get a go-gurt. He made his way over to stand next to Kendall, not even realizing how close he actually was to the blond.  
>"But Logan, it's funny as hell.." Carlos said as he turned to face him.<br>"Lalalala...I can't hear you." Logan quickly said as he plugged his ears and ran out the appartment. Kendall smiled to himself, thinking that he was just way to adorable for words.  
>"Ok so what are the rules." Carlos asked as he walked up to the two other boys.<br>"We all go downstairs at around one...and we get an hour to see which one of us can get the most numbers." James began to say.  
>"Yeah alright, and you get a point for every guys number, and 2 if yah manage to get a chick's number...after the hour is over, who ever gets the most numbers wins...deal?" Carlos asked as he glanced at boys to see if they were both in agreement.<br>"And what's up for grabs..." Kendall asked making sure to pay close attention, after all that was the reason he ever did any bets.  
>"Hmmm...give me a second, i didn't think that far yet." Carlos said as he looked off trying to think of something worth betting.<br>"Try not to hurt yourself Carlitos..." Kendall laughed.  
>"Haha...I got it, the loser has to do the other's chores and also suck up to Gustavo for a whole week..." Carlos yelled out in excitement.<br>"That works...your going down pretty boy..."Kendall said as he gave him an evil glare  
>"Don't you mean pretty girl...ha, I so have this in the bag.." James said as he picked his bags up and walked off to his room with the biggest grin on his face.<br>"There's no way I'm gonna let that egotistic pretty boy win, as if his head wasn't big enough as it is." Kendal said as he walked back to sit on the couch.  
>"So what are you planning to do?" Carlos asked as he sat down next to him.<br>"Not sure yet, but it has to be good, I need more time to think...and figure out what the hell I'm going to wear." Kendall said in a worried note, knowing that he was gonna need a great outfit to win this. He got up and walked over to his mom's bedroom and walked into her walk-in closet.  
>"You can't be serious. Your going wear your mom's clothes, really?" Carlos asked as he followed along.<br>"I got no other choice..." Kendall said as he looked threw her outfits.  
>"Well, your definitely not going to get any numbers wearing any of this...uh, no offence to your mom of course...she looks nice in them." Carlos said as he smiled to himself<br>"Carlitos, yuk…that's my mom..." Kendall said as he turned to gently hit him on the arm.  
>"Ouch...yeah...your mom...we'll go shopping then." Carlos said as he tapped him on his arm.<br>"Hell no. I'm not going to be caught dead in a ladies clothing store." Kendall said as he looked threw a few more dresses.  
>"Come on, what's the big deal…James does it all the time." Carlos said as he leaned on the doorway.<br>"Yeah cuz that's what he does...he likes to shop for his stupid girly shirts and skin tight pants, I wear a dress one time and know everyone things I like to cross dress." Kendall said as he crossed his arms.  
>"Come on, it's no big deal...fine yah know what, I'll go for you...just sit here and figure out how you want to do your hair and make-up alright." Carlos said a he looked at one of the dresses to get a dress size, he figured Kendall was about the same size and walks of with a big grin on his face.<br>"This has officially become weird..."Kendall said to himself as he went to sit back on the couch, thinking twice if he really should go along with this whole idea. He went to grab the girly magazine that was on top of the coffee table and flipped threw it to maybe get some idea of how to do his makeup. He was interrupted by Camille, who walked in without even bothering to knock. Kendall looked up at her as rolled his eyes and went back to reading  
>"Hey there Kendall, is Logan around?" she asked as she sat next to him. He turned and look at her and gave her a forced smile.<p>

"Uh, you know what...I'm not really sure where he is right now...he kinda just ran off, I thought he was with you." Kendall answered, not meaning to sound so hateful. Normally he was cool with Camille and actually did like her as a person, but since the day he found out that she was actually dating Logan, he just seemed to be annoyed by her. It wasn't like Kendall to be jealous of anyone, especially of someone who was dating his best friend. He couldn't quite explain it, but for some reason he started to think of his genies friend as maybe more than just a friend. He knew that Logan could do so much better, that he should be with him instead.  
>"Aww, that's too bad, hey do you mind if I hang out here for a little bit then?" Camille asked making herself more comfortable on the couch. Kendall hesitant at first, really wanting her to just leave, but her figured that she could probably help him out with looking more feminine.<br>"Uh yeah I guess.." Kendall say as he shrugged his shoulders. He put the magazine down, not sure how to tell her about the bet.  
>"So Camille, James and I have this stupid bet going to see which one of us would make a more convincing girl by seeing who can get the most numbers right…And since I don't know anything about girl's hair and make up, I was wondering if you could possibly...maybe help me out?" Kendall asked hoping that she was on board on the plan.<br>"Of course I'll help yah Kendall, Let's go back to my place and lets get started huh?" Camille asked as she pulled him up from the couch and both walked back to her place she happened to share with Jo. As soon as Camille opened the door, Kendall spotted Jo sitting on the stool. He waved at her very awkwardly, considering that he has not seen her since their break-up 2 weeks ago.  
>"Oh hey there Kendall, what are you guys up to...don't tell me, you changed your mind and like girls again." Jo asked as she walked over to them.<br>"I'm gonna give you two a minute to talk, while I go get my make-up and wigs..." Camille said as she smiled at them both.  
>Kendall laughed nervously. "No it's not like that...i still like boys as of right now...and listen I still feel very bad for leading you on for that long..."Kendall began to say, but interrupted by her.<br>"Kendall, I've forgiven you really I have...and deep down I knew the truth all along, i just didn't want to believe it." Jo said as she patted him on his back.  
>"Your really awesome Jo, you'll always have a special place in my heart." Kendall said as he reached over and gave her a hug.<br>"You as well Kendall, so have you found that special someone yet." She asked as she pulled away from the hug.  
>"Uh, the thing is that the special person doesn't even know I even like him...and to be quite honest I'm not sure he's even gay." Kendall said as he made his way to the couch.<br>"Who, who is it...spill it Knight...is it James, I bet it's James." She said as she walked over to him and sat at the edge of the coffee table.  
>"I can't...can't tell you.." Kendall said, hoping that she didn't guess who it was.<br>"What, really Kendall...after everything we have been threw...you owe me Kendall." Jo said as she crossed her arms.  
>"Argh….fine I'll tell you, but yah got to promise...no, pinky promise not to tell anyone." Kendall said as he held out his pinky out.<br>"Yes, my pinky promises…now tell me." Jo said as she leaned in waiting for the answer.

Kendall leaned in to whisper it into her ear "It's...Logie." He said as he backed away to see her reaction.  
>"What...Logan, Camille's Logan...No fucking way." She whispered, covering her mouth with both hands, still in shock.<br>"I know I know, you don't even need to tell me how stupid it is...i already know, but I just can't seem to stop thinking of him…in a more than just a friend way." Kendall said, feeling very awkward telling her.  
>"And why haven't you shared this very important piece of info with him?" Jo asked, still whispering.<br>"Because, what if he's not into me, I never once seen be attracted to any guy…he's not gay, at least i don't think he is...and plus, he's dating Camille...a girl" Kendall said as he covered his face with both hands.  
>"Can I share something with you, and promise to keep it to yourself." Jo said as she reached out to grab his hand, wanting to give Kendall some sort of reassurance. She knew Kendall well enough to know that this was killing him inside. Kendall looked at her with such a sad face, it was enough to break anyone's heart.<br>"Camille happened to tell me recently that her relationship with Logan is more like a friend thing...they have only kiss once and felt more forced more than anything else." Jo said as she raised both eyebrows.  
>"What..."Kendall asked a bit confused.<br>"Not done yet...she told me that you come up in conversation a lot and it really pisses her off, so much so that she's considering breaking up with him...but you didn't hear it from me ok!" Jo said as she put he finger against her lips.  
>"Shit, here she comes." Kendall said as he noticed Camille walk back up to them, he sat back on the couch trying to act casual. Kendall didn't even have enough time to even process what was just said.<br>"Alright Kendall, time to make you a girl.." Camille said as she set her things down on the table. Jo winked at him as she got up to make room for Camille's things.  
>"Should I be concerned?" Jo asked not sure what was about to happen.<br>"All you need to know is that I couldn't keep my big mouth shut and now im paying for it." Kendall said as he rolled his eyes.  
>"Some things will never change." Jo smiled as she watched Camille work her magic.<br>"So Kendall, do you wanna go with the girl next door look, or more of a slutty look?" Camille asked as she stood close to Kendall's face turning her head to the side to take a good look at Kendall.  
>"Hmmm the girl next door I guess.." Kendall said not sure what she even ment by that.<br>"Funny cuz I so could picture you as the slutty girl..."Camille laughed to herself as she began to work her magic.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour had passed, Camille finally was done working on a very stubern Kendall, who was secretly trying to plot on how to make Logan his. Smilling to himself whenever he would picture the genies boy. He made his way back to their appartment where he was greeted by a very eager Carlos.  
>"Hey Ken...oh wow, you look amazing..." Carlos said as he looked at the boy up and down.<br>"Uh thanks..." Kendall didn't know how to answer to that and just gave him a very accured smirk.  
>"No really Kendall, you look beautiful." Carlos said still in complete awe with him.<br>"ok...im gonna go now cuz your starting to creep me out...kay bye." Kendall said as he stepped back.  
>"No, don't go...i still have to show yah what i got for you to wear." Carlos said as he waved the bags in the air.<br>"Fine, only if yah promise not to hit on me..." Kendall said being half serious.  
>"Don't be silly...too bad yah don't have a twin sister cuz i would be all..." Carlos beggan to say.<br>"CARLOS..." Kendall said as he thumped him on the back of his head.  
>"oh yeah right...so it was really hard to find anything cute that would actually look cute on you and not make it so obviose your a dude...but i mannaged to find this black leggings, with this cute red top..long enough to hide your unnessecery package..."Carlos couched.<br>"Nice, i like it...and shoes?" Kendall asked as he took the outfit from Carlos.  
>"I found this cute little back flipflops with a red trim...your size...who knew they made a woman's shoe size that big, i mean think about it...there are women walking around with giant feet..." Carlos laughed at his own comment.<br>"Your a work of art Carlitos...now i'm off to take all this make-up off...Im so gonna win, hopefully more than just this challenge." Kendall said as he grabbed the bags and walked to his room.

The next day the 3 boys waited around for Logan to finally go on his date with Camille to go ahead and get ready. Carlos walked up to James and Kendall with a stopwatch in hand.  
>"Alright, both of you got an hour to go ahead and get ready...now go." Carlos said as he watched both boys sprint to their rooms. Kendall reached his room he shared with Carlos first, going straight to the mirror. He started with the makeup first, keeping it very natural with light pink eyeshadow, mascara, a bit of soft pink blush and nude lipgloss on his lips. When he was happy with how he looked, he quickly changed to the outfit Carlos had gotten him. Also adding a dangly locket necklace, which he managed to add a picture of Logan the night before. Lastly he put the honey brown wig on with dirty blond highlights that was a shoulder lenth and messy curls. He took one last look in the mirror and was surprized with what he saw.<br>James on the other hand, went for more of a drastic look. He went with dark purple eyeshadow, dark eyeliner, a bit of mascara, light blush and berry lipgloss. He then changed to his outfit, tight dark skinny jeans, a black dress top with sleeves to hide his muscular figure. His wig was dark brown with a bit of red highlights in it.  
>"Alright boys...or should I say girls...come on out" Carlos shouted from the hallway. Both boys walked out the bedroom at the same time, looking at each other.<br>"Damn it Kendall, your actually hot..that was a bit unexpected...but still no match for me."James said as he did a hair flip.  
>"Well,my number would defenetly go to Kendall...wait, did i just say that say that..how about we go before i say anything else."Carlos questioned himself. Kendall grabbed his phone from the counter and walked off with the other two to the elevator.<br>On their way to the lobby they were stoppedby the Blond Jennifer who eyed James.  
>"wow Carlos, who's your friend?" She asked looking right at James.<br>"Oh this is uh...Ja.."Carlos trying to think of a name that was close to his name.  
>"Im Jaime, and you are?" James said in his best girl voice.<p>

"Im Jennifer...are you two a couple?" She asked as she threwled her finger around he hair.

"No, im single...would you maybe like to catch a movie or something?" james said as he flashed her a sweet smile.  
>"I would love to...here's my number." She said as she cut out a piece of paper from her script and wrote it down to hand to him. Kendall just rolled his eyes while Carlos jaw dropped.<br>"I'll call yah later, bye." James said as he took the number.  
>"You better, don't make me have to hunt you down." She smiled before she walked off swaying her hips.<br>"Now i get it...she's a lesbian, no wonder she always turned me down!" Carlos said still in disbelieve.  
>"Yeah, that's why..." Kendall said sarcasticly.<p>

"Correction, you got turned down by all 3, not just by the one who happens to like girls, bud." James said as he leaned on Carlos' shoulder.

"Enough already, can we just fucking get this over with?" Kendall asked as he scanned the lobby to see who would be an easy target.

"Aww, is poor Kendall pissy cuz he knows he's about to lose? And just to make sure everyone knows the score, Jaime two...Kendall zip…lets split up and meet up back here in and hour." James said in a cocky tone as he waved to the other 2 and walked away.

"Not for long..." Kendall yelled out loud to James, forget to use a girlish voice, causing a few heads to turn.

"Keep that up and you're sure to lose...unless the guy or chic is into that sort of thing." Carlos smirked to himself.

"Carlos, you really need to start to think before you talk. I'm starting to question your sanity...and with that said...bye!" Kendall said wide eyed and walked off in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, know...Im sorry for not updating in a while, but now I'm Back on track...Hope you like it :) **

Part 2

After 30 minutes of trying to get as many numbers, Kendall was getting fed up. He had only managed to get Guitar Dude's number, along with 3 other random guy's numbers he got by using his charm. He was never good at flirting, and for some reason, it was a lot harder flirting as a girl. He walked up to the pool area and searched around to spot James. James noticed him looking over at him and put up 6 fingers while he gave him a cocky smirk, showing him how many numbers he had already gotten.

"You Cocky son of a bitch..."Kendall said under his breath, knowing that he had to work twice as hard to win this challenge. He looked around to see if he could find an easy target. His eyes went directly to a very sad looking Logan. He was sitting by the fire-pit with his head down. Kendall couldn't help but walk over to see what was wrong with him, even if it meant he had to throw the challenge. He walked over and sat next to him, praying to god that he wouldn't recognize him and freak out. Logan looked up and gave him a weak smile, before putting his head back down.

"Hey there...are you ok?" Kendall asked in the best girl voice he could pull off.

"Uh yeah, I'm alright...do I know you?" Logan asked as he turned his head slightly, knowing that she looked way too familiar. Kendall looked away, trying hard not to make eye contact with the boy.

"I don't think so...I'm new here and just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Kendra." Kendall said as he stuck out his hand to him, still avoiding to make eye contact.

"Sorry if that sounded a bit rude...I…uh, I'm Logan...it's really nice to meet you." Logan introduced himself to him. He couldn't explain it but he found himself being very attracted to her.

"It's alright, You seemed a bit upset a minute ago, is everything alright?" Kendall asked as he ran his hand threw the wig in attempt to hide his face a bit.

"Yeah I guess...but I really don't wanna bore you with my problems…"Logan said, still trying to figure out where he has seen her before.

"Trust me, you'll never bore me...Do you maybe want to talk about it?" Kendall asked leaning on the seat rest inching into him as he managed to give him a very sweet, feminine smile.

"I'm kinda having lady problems, my girlfriend broke up with me this morning...and you know what, I'm not as heart broken as I should be...which really confuses me." Logan said as he looked down at the ground.

"Well, maybe it wasn't meant to be, you know...maybe you were just with her until the right someone came along and expressed their feelings towards you, or until you realized who your heart really belongs to. Who knows, your special someone might be were you least expect it." Kendall saying the last part in his own voice.

Logan looked straight at him, knowing that he did not just imagined hearing Kendall's voice. He slowly leaned in to gently swept away the hair from his face, taking a good look at him. Kendall felt butterflies in his stomach the second they made eye contact.

"I swear I know you from somewhere, believe it or not what you just said made a lot of sense.. it's like I'm just drawn into you, I can't help but..." Logan said as he leaned in so close, leaving their lips inches away. Kendall couldn't help himself, he leaned in so their lips touched, slowly moving their lips in sync. Kendall was the first one to back off the kiss, looking right into those big brown eyes that always seem to melt his heart. James walked up to Kendall and leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh so that's How we are getting number now...That was not part of the bet..." James said.

"Wha-...what are you talking about?" Logan asked trying to figure out what just happened.

"And since when do you like Logan like that.." James asked in a disgusted tone.

"James, Is that you..." Logan asked as he squinted, trying to look pass all the make-up.

"Yup...Sup? How you doin'?" James said winking at him.

"And...?" Logan asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer

"I'm sorry, I got to…uh go..."Kendall quickly got up and walked away, scared of what Logan would do next.

Kendall made his way back into the lobby where he bumped into Carlos. "The bet is off..."Kendall said as he walked pass Carlos giving him an evil glare. He made his way up to the elevator and stormed into his room. Kendall had left so fast he didn't even realize that Logan was following him.

Logan walked up to Carlos. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Logan asked now a bit pissed.

"Uh nothing I swear, and just so you know, for future reference, I was an innocent bystander..." Carlos said, walking up with him to the elevator.

"Shit, no Logan...don't go up there yet...wait." Carlos said trying to catch up with him, but the elevator door had already closed.

"Fuck!" Carlos yelled out loud, causing a few heads to turn. James walked up to him, still swaying his hips.

"Where did Kendall run off to?" James asked

"He went upstairs back to the apartment and Logan is seconds behind him...uh just so you know, the bet is off so you can stop swaying your hips...You do that a little too well..." Carlos scrunched up his nose.

"Ok, first of all...why is that a problem...and second, your just mad that you didn't get Kendall's number." James said mocking him.

"Dude, we never speak of that ever again, and I'll explain it to you when we get upstairs. Come on." Carlos playfully hit him on his stomach. Both boys made their way into the elevator and up to 2J.

*****MEANWHILE*******

Logan made his way into the apartment and walked up to Kendall's door, forcefully knocking on the door.

"Uh, just a sec...I'll be right out..." Kendall yelled out. Logan didn't hesitate to go ahead and open the door. He swung it open and to his surprise, he found Kendall trying to get out of the tights. He had already taken off the wig and top off.

"Hey there Logie...this looks weird huh?" Kendall said as he sat down on his bed, shirtless and the tights down to his ankles.

"What the hell is going on Kendall, you better fucking tell me right now!" Logan said as he storms up to him, gently pushing against his chest. Kendall couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, long story short, James challenged me to dress as a girl, I spotted you, you kissed me...and now we are here...and your yelling at me" Kendall said as he finished taking the tights off, now wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs.

"Fuck you Kendall...why does everything have to be a fucking game to you..."Logan asked, getting more mad by the minute seeing how calm Kendall was about the whole thing.

"I'm not playing any games with you. What did you think I meant by telling you that your right someone might be where you least expect it?" Kendall asked, as he stood up pointing to himself with both hands.

"What..."Logan asked not sure what he meant.

"I like you dumb ass... damn for someone who claims to be so smart you can be so dumb sometimes." Kendall said as he walked up to him. Logan couldn't help himself from looking at Kendall's close to perfect body. He couldn't even deny it any more, he was attracted to Kendall in every way. He was so relieved that it was now in the open and loved that Kendall was the one to admit it first, meaning that Kendall felt the same way as well.

"OK so maybe it took me longer than it should have to realized that I had feelings for you for this long. I refused to believe it, and forced myself to date Camille in hopes that the feelings would just go away...but I...I" Logan began to say but was soon stopped by Kendall who pressed a finger on his lips, trying to stop him from rambling.

"Will you shut up and just kiss me already Logie?" Kendall asked as he smiled at him as he snaked his arms around his waist to pull him in closer to him. Logan smiled back at him, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Gladly..." Logan said, but soon were interrupted by Carlos and James, who burst in the room.

"Did you kill him? Please tell me you didn't kill hi-uh…oh...hi." Carlos began to say but stopped when he noticed them hugging and about to kiss.

"You little fuck...was this your plan all along?" James asked as he leaned on the doorway.

Kendall turned to look at both Carlos and James "Yup, pretty much. Now if you don't mind, and I do mean this in the nicest way possible, get the hell out." Kendall said turning back to Logan.

"You two have fun with that...Come on Carlos, lets go trick some more guys." James said, dragging Carlos out the room.

"Now where were we?" Logan asked giving Kendall a questioning smirk as he licked his bottom lip before eagerly making contact with Kendall's soft lips. Kendall kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Logan let out quiet moan as their tongues made contact. Kendall took it upon himself to be the dominant one, knowing that Logan wouldn't object, and rolled his tongue around his and instantly massaged it with his own, making sure to take his time, wanting their first kiss to be as close to perfect as they do in the chick flicks. Logan let out another moan, this time a bit louder as he felt chills running down his aching cock. Kendall smiled to himself. As he felt Logan's boner against his leg, he closed his lips around Logan's and they started to move together perfectly. He pulled the smart boy as close as possible before backing off the kiss. Logan was left breathless, staring at Kendall with lust as Kendall pressed his finger against his bottom lip, dragging it down before letting go.

"It's about damn time...do you even know how long I have been dying to do that for?" Kendall asked as lifted his hands up to grab Logan's hands, lacing them together as he brought them down to his waist.

"Bet you it's not as long as I have...do you possibly maybe, kinda, wanna be my boyfriend?" Logan asked, not sure how to ask, as he looked down at the ground, still afraid that he was might reject him.

"You/re so cute, do you really think you even have to ask?" Kendall asked as he placed a small kiss on his forehead. Logan looked back up at him and smiled sweetly.

"You know, I never would I have guess this is how we would finally be together, baby." Logan smirked as he gently whipped the smeared lip-gloss on Kendall's face.

"Baby? Hmm...I like the sound of that." Kendall said, leaned in and began to kiss Logan's neck, biting and nibbling at the most sensitive spots.

Logan closed his eyes, letting the sensation take over his whole body. "And you're gonna love the sound of me screaming your name.." Logan said as he moved his hands down to Kendall's waist.

"Oh am I.. then lets waist no time." Kendall said in complete shock that the boy had a bit of a dirty mind. Logan grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. Kendall happily followed. Logan turned to face him, staring deep into those beautiful eyes of his as he slowly took his shirt off.

"What are you..." Kendall asked as he looked down to check the small boys totally toned body. Kendall has seen Logan shirtless before plenty of times, but he has never been so turned on by it. Logan made his way over towards him as he threw the shirt behind him.

"I guess we should take all that make-up off, huh.." Logan said as he reached out to his boxers and pulled on the elastic, only to let them snap back into place. Kendall smirked at the thought of Logan teasing him. Logan turned to turn the shower, sticking his hand out to check the temperature of the water. While Logan was distracted, Kendall took his boxers off, now completely naked. He quietly walked right behind him, without Logan even knowing, to snake his arms around his waist as he pressed his erection on his ass, slowly rubbing against him. Logan turned his head to look back at him, attaching his mouth with Kendall's, craving the contact. Logan's tongue was everywhere, causing Kendall's hips to involuntarily roll against his ass. Without ever breaking the kiss, Kendall pulled down Logan's boxers. Logan let them fall to the ground, taking a step forward to step off them. He then finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. He grabbed a hold of Kendall and walked him into the shower, letting the warm water hit him first. Kendall quickly grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around so they were now face to face. The sight of Logan all soak and wet was enough to drive Kendall close to the edge. He inched in, kissing him softly on the neck wanting to hear Logan moan. He gently backed him against the shower wall, lacing their fingers together.

"Kendall...please, I want you to...to." Logan said as he tilted his head back, letting his whole body melt in Kendall's arms.

"You want me to what Logie?" Kendall asked, making sure it was really what he wanted.

"Make love to me Kendall...I want you to make me yours and only yours." Logan said, looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"It's so hard to say no to those big brown eyes of yours..." Kendall said as he leaned in, kissing his lips with more passion, wanting Logan to understand exactly how much he meant to him, without saying a single word to him.

**The last part will include some KOGAN LOVIN and I plan to post it later on today...and Becca, thanks again for proof reading! U rock ...PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER FICS IF U HAVEN"T YET, they are awesome :) (SamUleys-wolf-gurl)**

**I am also going to post a Kendall+Logan+Carlos fic (Kendaganlos ?) pretty soon :) **

**PEACE! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall ran his hands down his chest, loving the way Logan's abs felt all wet, sending a weird tingling sensation in his groin. He slowly traveled the kiss down his neck, sucking on the very sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Shit Kendall, do that some more." Logan moaned as he grabbed a hold of Kendall's hand, slowly moving it down towards his aching member, desperately wanting some sort of friction. Kendall knew exactly what Logan wanted, wanting him just as bad. He wrapped his hand around Logan's hard length and began pumping. Logan's jaw went slack and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kendall's wrist flicked at all the right places. Kendall stared at Logan, as he pumped faster, wanting to see his face at his most vulnerable moment. Logan let a soft moan escape from his lips as he was getting closer to the edge.

"That's right baby, let it go. I wanna see you cum..." Kendall whispered in his ear.

"Damn Kendall, I'm so close...I'm...gonna.." Logan said as he dug his face on Kendall's shoulder. Seconds later, Logan released his seed all over Kendall. He waited until his breathing finally slowed down until lifting his head up to look at Kendall, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Why are you looking at me like that, it's kinda creeping me out." Logan said as he caressed Kendall's cheek.

"Well, I'm still hard...and I helped you out...so it's only fair..." Kendall said as he smiled at him and, with no warning, used all his strength to turn him around so Logan was now facing the shower wall. Logan turned his head to look at him, knowing what was about to happen. He was scared but trusted Kendall with his life, knowing that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"Kendall, promise me you'll be gentle...ok, I've never done this before." Logan said in a worried tone.

"Logie, I promise I'll be as gentle as possible. You know I would never hurt you right? Unless you want me to, of course." Kendall said as he wiggled his eyebrows at him

"Shut up Kendall..."Logan said as he held his hand out to get a hold of Kendall's hand. He brought it against his lips, opening his mouth as he put two of Kendall's fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them in the most seductive way, making Kendall weak to his knees. Kendall's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Logan sucking his fingers hard. Logan let go of his fingers as he turned to face him.

Kendall took it as a signal to keep going as he ran his hand down on his back, and slowly pushed one finger into him. Logan whimpered at the burning feeling. Seeing that Logan was in a bit of pain, Kendall leaned forward and started placing soft, gentle kisses, hoping that it will distract him from the pain. Kendall slowly added a second finger, traveling the kisses up his neck sucking and biting harder on Logan's neck to keep calm and relaxed. Logan couldn't help but pinching his eyes shut as Kendall did a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching Logan well.

"Shit Kendall, I need you now...Please make love to me" Logan moaned. Kendall could hear the desperation in Logan voice and slowly removed his fingers before he entered him. Logan's hands went up to rest on the wall to steady him as Kendall started to rock his hips, helping Logan adjust. Kendall couldn't help himself much longer, letting his hips move forward faster and faster into Logan's tight little entrance. Kendall reached down and grabbed Logan's now fully hard erection and began to thumb the head, hoping this would help them cum together. Kendall found the perfect rhythm, hitting Logan's prostate perfectly with every thrust. Water was pouring over them making the moment more erotic. Kendall's hand sped up again, wanting them both to cum at the same time. After a few deep thrusts and squeezing on Logan's dick, they both released their seed.

They rode out their orgasms slowly, Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist. When both boys were finally calm, Kendall pulled out of Logan, watching the water wash away the cum from Logan's ass and smiled to himself, thinking to himself that it was one of the hottest thing he has ever seen. Logan turned to face him as he gave him a slight crocked smile.

"What baby?" Kendall asked as he noticed Logan blushing.

"This is the happiest I've been in a while...All thanks to you Kendall." Logan said as he wrapped his hands around his neck.

"I'm glad to be the reason for your happiness, I'm so glad you're finally mine Logan." Kendall said as he inched forward to kiss him.

"All because a stupid bet...sorry you lost the bet" Logan said in a apologetic tone.

"Oh but I did win...I won you" Kendall said leaning in to kiss him on the forhead, holding him close.

**And Finally Im done with this fic...It has been long over due! Was thinking of adding a bonus chapter on how the guys got the numbers...let me know if you would want to read it. Also, if you have a free second..please go read Bookreader2010's fic. It's really good :) And with that said i run off to finish my long over due 3sum fic...*runs off to finish tying it* **


End file.
